


Neighbors

by BrambleOnThorn



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrambleOnThorn/pseuds/BrambleOnThorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve just moved in</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic, please be nice

Steve Rogers moved into this building all of maybe 10 hours ago, there are still boxes everywhere. The only two rooms even halfway unpacked are the bathroom and his bedroom, so when the light bulb in his bedroom blows at 8:30 he goes searching for the Beach Sand candles that Sam had given him claiming 

“Look man, I know you're living in shitty apartment but that doesn't mean that it has to smell like you're living in a shitty apartment.”

After 15 minutes Steve's searching had turned up both of the candles and no matches, 10 more minutes passed before Steve gave up finding the matches and decided to go meet the neighbors and see if one of them had any matches. The first flicker of light he sees is coming from the window into 2F so he heads off that direction. He only has to knock on the door once before a lady in her mid 50's opens her door

“Yes dear, is there something I can help you with?”

“Yes, actually do you have any matches? I just moved in to that apartment over there and one of my light bulbs has already blown and I can't find the matches that I know I have.”

“No, I don't keep matches. Tell you what though the young man who lives in 2H probably does. He's a very nice young man, helped me move in all my things when I first got here.” 

“Thank you Miss....”

“Martha, call me Martha.”

“Thank you Miss Martha”

The man who answers the door at 2H is not even half way close to what Steve had caught himself imaging on the short walk over. This man had black hair almost down to his shoulders, blue eyes to die for, and a jawline that might actually kill him. 

“Hey, ummm do you have any matches? I just moved in and can't find mine and I've already had a light blow”

“Yeah sure. Give me just a sec”

It was only as the man walked away from the door that Steve realized that he had interrupted his new neighbors shower. There was definitely still shampoo in his hair and he was only wearing a towel.

The man came back with the matches, almost shoving them at Steve

“Look man, I've got maybe three minutes of hot water left is that all you needed? Because if it isn't I'm going to come steal your shower and all of it's hot water.”

“Umm no that's it thanks bye”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been more than two weeks and Steve still can't get 2H's well muscled back out of his mind. He's done everything he knows to do. He's gotten all of his art supplies unpacked so he's tried turning to that, he's taken baking back up, he's got two library books sitting on the table beside his bed. And. None. Of. It. Is. Fucking. Working. So he decides he's going to whip Granma's cook book out and take a whack at pies. Pies have been the bane of his existence since he figured out that he wanted to be a part of whatever his Granma was doing in that kitchen of hers. He was great at cookies, good at muffins, passable at cakes even, but Steve could not get his pie crust right. They always came out too dense, even when he used the fancy baking flour and sifted it and all that other fancy stuff the internet always suggested, he just could not get it right. 

Steve was about to mix his dry ingredients with his wet ones when he realized he hadn't added any sugar. He got his sugar container and opened it only to realize that he had enough sugar for the crust but not for the apple filling he was going to make when he was done with said crust.

So off to 2H he went with his measuring cup

“Hi, sorry to bother you but do you have a cup of sugar I can borrow? I'm making an apple pie and forgot to pick up sugar while I was at the store.”

“Sure, I just made coffee so I've got to go dig it out anyways”

Three seconds later Steve hears

“Sorry man I've got maybe half a cup here, but you can try Martha down in...”

“2F, Yeah, Thanks”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

A week after that the speaker that Steve uses to listen to iPod when he's cleaning dies. He searches the apartment for AA batteries and can't find a single one.

“Hey do you have any AA's? My iPod speakers dead.”

“I don't know, maybe, come in and sit down while I look.” 

Steve follows 2H into well 2H and sits at the kitchen table while the other man starts digging through drawers.

“I never really introduced myself did I? My name's Steve and I live down in 2C.” Steve says breaking the almost silence in the apartment.

“Bucky, and you obviously know where I live. I found two of these little fuckers so far is that enough?”

“Yes, thank you. I should probably get back to cleaning, that's what I was doing when the speaker went dead.” 

“Okay, bye.”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

_I really need to check my fridge before I start cooking_

Steve thought to himself as he stood in front of 2H for the second time this week. Bucky answered the door in just a pair of jeans

“What do you need this time? Butter, or maybe some milk?”

“Two eggs actually”

“Here you go. If you keep this up I'm going to start you a tab though”

“Haha, Thanks man” 

_On second thought that might not be necessary_

\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Steve is sitting in his living room trying to read a book about well, he couldv'e sworn there was something about werewolves on the cover but they had yet to make an appearance when he heard somebody knocking on his door. When Steve answered the door he was surprised to see Bucky standing there

“Hey Steve, you know that tab I was talking about? Well I need some of that sugar back”

“Okay, not a problem come on in”

“How much did you say you needed?” Steve asked as he was digging around for his measuring cup

“I didn't, but I really only need a little bit” 

Steve turns around to ask Bucky exactly how much a little bit is to find that Bucky is right behind him and before he knows it they're kissing. Steve's not sure who initiated it but he's sure as hell not going to be the one to break away first. Not when Bucky is wrapping his hands around Steve's waist and Steve's finally getting to run his hand through Bucky's hair. Eventually neither of them can breathe and broke away from each other.

“So Steve, what are you doing Saturday night? As much as I like you being in my apartment I'd also like to take you out somewhere. Do you like Greek food? I know this great place...”

Steve interrupted him with a kiss

“I love Greek food, what time should I be ready?”

“7:30 and wear comfortable shoes we're going dancing after”

“See you then”

“See you then, doll face”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Two months and three weeks later Steve is helping Bucky move into 2C with him 

“We're only doing this because my lease is up.”

“Whatever you say hunny”

The day after the get everything moved in and settled they're in the living room trying to pick a movie to watch when Martha knocks on the door. Bucky answers 

“Hello Martha what can I do for you?”

“Oh nothing Sweetheart, I just wanted to drop these off” she says as she hands Bucky a plate of home made rice crispy treats

“Thank you Miss Martha” Steve says as he steals the first heart shaped treat off the plate

“I'll make sure Steve gets this plate back to you when we've finished with these”

“I'm in no hurry for that, you two enjoy those” Martha says as she heads back home

Steve and Bucky settle back in on the couch 

“You know what, she's whole reason I even knocked on your door that night”

“What do you mean?”

“Well you know how I needed matches right? I knocked on her door and she told me that she didn't keep matches and sent me your way”

“She really told you that she doesn't keep matches? She got a matches everywhere in her apartment. She smokes and says lighters upset her arthritis”

“You're shitting me”

“Nope, she played you”

“Well, considering how it turned out, I'm pretty alright with that fact”

“Yeah, me too”


End file.
